In an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, an inside leg region facing a crotch of a wearer is sandwiched by the femoral region of the wearer. Therefore, in order to ensure good fitting feeling to the crotch of the inside leg region even when the wearer has moved, an absorber generally has a planar shape in which a center of the absorber is constricted as with a sand clock. That is, a width of the absorber is narrowest in the inside leg region positioned at a center portion in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article, and is widened in an outer region more than the inside leg region.
However, in a disposable diaper provided with the absorber having such a shape, since an effective absorption area of the absorber is reduced in the inside leg region near an excretion position of urine or the like, there is a problem that the absorber may not sufficiently absorb the urine or the like. Of course, if the width of the inside leg region is increased, absorption performance is improved. However, the fitting feeling to a wearer may be deteriorated. Therefore, in order to cope with such a problem, there has been disclosed an absorbent article having an absorber provided at both sides thereof with auxiliary absorbers erected toward a wearer (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
According to the absorbent article, while the absorber is absorbing bodily waste such as urine, it is possible for the auxiliary absorbers to block the bodily waste because the auxiliary absorbers are erected. That is, it is possible to ensure good fitting feeling to a wearer and prevent the bodily waste from leaking to the outside of the absorbent article (so called side leakage).